


[podfic] Admissions

by blythely, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: College Applications, Gen, Podfic, career choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythely/pseuds/blythely, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Anthropology," Dick says.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Admissions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Admissions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802050) by [blythely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythely/pseuds/blythely). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** College applications, career choices  
****

**Length:**  00:04:01  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Admissions_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
